darkamphitherefanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare on Pokemon Island!
The twenty-second episode of Total Pokemon Island. One camper tries to repair a broken friendship with someone else, but they'll need some middle ground to do it. Later, the campers are gathered in the center of camp and uncover what seems to be murderers on the island! Is it a challenge...or is it real? The campers have their numbers whittled down one by one, leaving one camper to make a cowardly decision while another finds out that someone they thought was an ally was actually an enemy, thanks to someone knew the truth all along. Eventually, there is one survivor...but someone still must be eliminated from the island. Plot Things don't go well for Gardevoir when everyone finds out about what she said to Weavile about Cacturne, believing it to be the truth. The only Pokemon who support Gardevoir are Scizor and Weavile's gang, because Weavile's gang believed her story and Scizor was kind enough to let her tell the truth. Scizor approves Gardevoir's actions, saying she lied to protect him, but Gardevoir is miserable because Cacturne (and everyone else) hates her. Scizor suggests finding someone they can talk to that they can trust who will listen to Gardevoir's story and tell Cacturne for her. Gardevoir reluctantly decides on Banette but isn't optimistic because Banette is angry at her too. Scizor shows her concern for Gardevoir in a confessional. Meanwhile, an exasperated Banette tries getting Cacturne to eat, but he insists he's not hungry, saying if he eats he'll just throw it back up thinking about Gardevoir. Scizor walks over to the table, asking to speak with Banette, who follows her and soon sees Gardevoir, wondering what she's trying to pull. Gardevoir asks for the chance to explain herself, but Banette hasn't forgotten that she called him an ugly misfit too. Eventually, Banette agrees, and Gardevoir explains that she lied to protect him from Weavile, who has multiple reasons to want Cacturne gone, one of which would be to hurt Gardevoir herself. Scizor says that Weavile wanted Gardevoir to eliminate herself or Cacturne, but she came up with the lie that she was using Cacturne, and by offering Weavile the right to "use" him as well, she wouldn't target either of them. Banette is still skeptical and asks why he should believe her, and Gardevoir awkwardly confesses that she kind of likes Cacturne. Banette grins and cheers, calling himself a "romance genius." Banette decides to believe Gardevoir, but has no idea how to convince Cacturne to do the same. Before they can make a plan, a panicked Clefairy and Bellsprout rush up to them, holding a newspaper, and tell them to gather in the center of camp, telling them to hurry. Once everyone is gathered, Oddish reads the newspaper out loud. It contains a story that spirits were seen on four islands including Total Pokemon Island, but reports have been unable to get to the island, so it's unknown if anyone evacuated safely. Lileep suggests talking to Mew, but Kadabra is insistent that it's just a challenge. They go to Mew's cabin, finding the door locked, so Charmeleon busts it down. They find the inside of the cabin to be a mess, with torn furniture, scratches all over the place, and red splatters. Kadabra sarcastically says it's "very realistic," but even Banette is not joking anymore. Houndoom fearfully calls everyone over to the intercom, where he sees a pink hand dangling as if it's been severed violently...and it looks a lot like Mew's. Lileep goes to look for anything else in the bathroom while Cacturne wonders if he was trying to call them on the intercom before he died. Gardevoir finds a message on the wall written in blood which appears to read "Help Mewtwo, beware Darkrai," though certain parts of it are too smudged to be certain. Mawile wonders if they got Mewtwo too, though Kadabra still doesn't buy it. The campers leave to look for Mewtwo just before Lileep comes out of the bathroom, finding no real clues there, but she sees the cabin empty. She feels a hand on her back, which she thinks belongs to Banette, but she turns around to find the menacing Darkrai and screams. Bellsprout hears Lileep's scream and tries going back for her, but Gengar and Houndoom hold him back. Gengar suggests that she found another clue; Houndoom isn't so optimistic. Swinub leads the group to the kitchen, finding blood all over. Kadabra says it's obviously fake blood, but Cacturne, Houndoom, and Kadabra all test some by tasting it and are forced to conclude that it's real, to Kadabra's horror. Despite all the blood, nobody can find Mewtwo...until Gardevoir looks at the ceiling, finding his headless body pinned to the ceiling with knives. Banette hesitantly opens up the fridge, and Mewtwo's head slides out, frozen in a block of ice covered in blood. Even Banette, who hates Mewtwo, finds it sad and unnerving, and Kadabra admits he doesn't think it's a challenge anymore. Suddenly, a Dusknoir floats out of the freezer, trying to grab the campers. It succeeds in grabbing Mawile, and the campers flee the kitchen, watching helplessly. Scizor stops Swinub from trying to save her because he told Wooper he would look after her, saying it's too late now. Cacturne gets the group to meet at the campfire area, sending Houndoom and Gengar to the supply shed while he brings a surprise weapon that he won't tell anybody about in case the ghosts hear him. Clefairy, Weavile, and Oddish all have to use the bathroom, so they travel together, taking turns standing guard with Oddish standing guard outside first. After they leave, Scizor tells Cacturne that Swinub is missing. Houndoom says he's probably in the kitchen and offers to go alone, and Cacturne reluctantly lets him go. Gardevoir tries reassuring a fearful, scared Bellsprout that he'll be all right, but she isn't sure herself. Clefairy is nervous to go back outside, and Weavile agrees but says it might just be a challenge. Clefairy is suspicious because Weavile is actually being kind of nice, but Weavile says that "a common enemy has united even the worst of enemies," to which Clefairy responds that she sounds like Kadabra. They go to check on Oddish, who hasn't used the bathroom yet, and find him missing. Weavile insists that they close the door, as Clefairy can't save Oddish now. They decide to stay inside for now. Swinub sneaks back to the kitchen, ignoring the blood, because he is incredibly hungry. He finds cookies and begins eating as Dusknoir and Darkrai both sneak up on him and attack. Swinub retaliates, first by biting, then by repeatedly beating Dusknoir with a pan. Darkrai knocks him out by hitting him on the head with a rolling pin. They leave to begin taking out the others. Weavile and Clefairy continue hiding in the bathroom. The two grumble about being trapped in an outhouse, hoping it won't end like that. Weavile offers Clefairy a truce if they both survive, but Clefairy refuses, saying she doesn't like Weavile or her gang. Weavile admits most people don't like her but says Charmeleon and Kadabra aren't too bad, and Clefairy is shocked that Weavile worked with Kadabra "after all he's done." Weavile doesn't understand what she means until Clefairy tells her that Kadabra was the leader of Team Virus, an alliance he made with Lopunny and Primeape that was suspected to have been run by Bronzong. Clefairy says Kadabra must have covered his tracks and tricked Weavile. Weavile goes from shocked to enraged that he was trying to eliminate her with Lopunny, her worst enemy. The two girls suddenly realize that Darkrai is behind them and their screams are heard across the island. Scizor crosses the two girls' names off of the checklist of survivors left on the island. Gengar tries comforting a terrified Bellsprout, but it doesn't work, and he runs off, saying he can't take waiting anymore. Scizor and Kadabra volunteer to go get him, with Kadabra figuring the other campers will trust him more if he acts heroic. After they leave, Gardevoir comments that it's just down to her Gengar, Banette, and Cacturne, though Charmeleon is on guard for them. Gengar and Cacturne ponder about how Charmeleon could have been great to have on the island if only he hadn't allied with Weavile. Meanwhile, Charmeleon waits by the water but suddenly hears Bellsprout's scream, but before he can check back with the campfire, Dusknoir finds him. Charmeleon is forced to choose between facing Dusknoir or jumping in the water; he chooses Dusknoir. The two fight for a while, but Dusknoir grabs him by the tail and begins lowering him towards the water. Gengar goes to check on Charmeleon, while Gardevoir worries about Houndoom, Scizor, Kadabra, and Bellsprout. Banette thinks Scizor and Kadabra will be okay, though he isn't sure about the others. Gengar runs back and tells the others that Charmeleon is missing from the dock. At first Banette thinks he stole a boat and ditched them, but Cacturne suspects that the ghosts used the water to take him out. Meanwhile, Houndoom finds the half-eaten bag of cookies in the kitchen and realizes Swinub was probably taken from there, deciding to turn back and report to the others. Scizor and Kadabra search the woods for Bellsprout when Kadabra senses someone nearby; it turns out to be a cowering Bellsprout. Scizor tries comforting him but he tells her the ghosts are here. Kadabra panics and uses telekinesis to push Scizor towards them to save himself as she screams at him, calling him a coward. Kadabra runs away as the ghosts grab Scizor and Bellsprout. He feels guilty but doesn't regret sacrificing Scizor. Dusknoir again runs into him, calling him selfish and a coward, but the word "coward" seems to hurt Kadabra more than the others, as Dusknoir points out that it is his fatal flaw. Kadabra continues denying it but is silenced as Dusknoir gets him as well. Houndoom hears Kadabra's shouts and decides to try saving him. He comes across Kadabra's unconscious form and is accosted by Darkrai, who chases him. He tries running to warn the others, but Darkrai grabs him as well, but not before he shouts a warning for everyone to stay together. Gengar hears Houndoom's screams and wants to go save him, but Banette insists he's gone. When Gengar won't back down, Banette agrees and says they'll tie themselves together and go with each other to look. They leave, not noticed by the sleeping Gardevoir or Cacturne, who was on guard. Cacturne returns and, not seeing Banette or Gengar, wakes Gardevoir up, originally thinking that the ghosts took their friends but wondering why they'd leave Gardevoir behind. They find the severed rope and conclude that Banette and Gengar went to save Houndoom. When Gardevoir asks if he thinks they'll be okay, Cacturne says no. Gengar and Banette wander in the woods, finding no one. Gengar finally admits defeat and decides that they should turn back, but he finds that Darkrai has grabbed hold of the now-severed rope while Dusknoir holds Banette. The ghosts tell him it's time to die. Gardevoir and Cacturne sit alone at the fire pit. Gardevoir tries talking to him about what happened when she was talking to Weavile, but Cacturne insists he's heard all he needs to hear. She's about to explain anyway when Cacturne hears the ghosts. He tells Gardevoir to run as he pulls out the chainsaw he won during the treasure hunting challenge. Gardevoir flees as Cacturne is faced down by the ghosts. Dusknoir seems to initially fear being hit by the chainsaw despite being a ghost but is eventually able to knock it away from Cacturne. Cacturne punches him in the face but is assaulted from both sides by Darkrai and Dusknoir. He is shocked as one of his spikes pierces Dusknoir's skin and reveals Mewtwo inside. Darkrai knocks Cacturne out and Mew emerges from inside the Darkrai costume as Mewtwo sheds his Dusknoir disguise as well. Mewtwo comments that he didn't expect Gardevoir to win, and Mew announces that Gardevoir has won and all campers should report to the mess hall. Gardevoir is shocked that it was a challenge but has been given invincibility by Mew. The hosts answer some questions, like how they used their telekinesis to float like ghosts, and they passed through the walls in the bathroom by using illusions and tricks. When Clefairy points out that it was real blood, Mew says that Golbat let them use some of his blood for future challenges after he was severely injured before his elimination, though most of it was water and red food coloring with only a small drop of blood mixed in. Mew tells the shocked campers that they still have to eliminate someone and sends them off to vote. Weavile plans to vote for Kadabra now that she knows his true nature. Clefairy knows either Kadabra or Weavile will be sent home; she plans to convince her friends to vote for Kadabra since he's strong and has no incentive to work with her. Gengar and Cacturne vote for Weavile, while Scizor votes for Kadabra for double-crossing her. Kadabra says he told Weavile he'd vote for Bellsprout (which is what she told him she'd be doing), but he's actually voting for her. Mew hands out Pokeblocks, first to Gardevoir since she has immunity, then to Swinub, Banette, Scizor, Cacturne, Lileep, Mawile, Clefairy, Gengar, Charmeleon, Oddish, Houndoom, and Bellsprout. This leaves Kadabra and Weavile, though Kadabra notes that Weavile looks strangely emotionless. Mew gives the last Pokeblock to Weavile as Kadabra looks on in shock. Clefairy says he's just too smart and Scizor adds that he's a traitor, before Weavile reveals the bombshell: she found out about his involvement in Lopunny's alliance. Mew enjoys the tension but sends the fuming Kadabra away for his confessional. Kadabra is clearly pretty angry in the confessional, saying he only got sent home because he was a threat and because Weavile turned against him. He picks Cacturne to win for his intelligence, and Charmeleon as his second choice only if he leaves Weavile. Before leaving, he promises that one day he'll go all the way to the top. Mawile is shocked that Clefairy's plan worked as she explains that she told Weavile the truth just in case it really was a challenge. Swinub is happy to have one obstacle out of the way, but Clefairy says now the only one she truly wants gone is Weavile. Cacturne sits alone at night, watching the stars. An awkward Gardevoir comes up to him, asking to talk, but Cacturne responds, as before, that they have nothing to talk about. This makes Gardevoir angry, asking for a chance to explain herself, saying she understands how Cacturne feels but he's not giving her that same chance. Cacturne laughs mockingly, before saying she knows nothing about him. Gardevoir is defensive until Cacturne explains how people have used and betrayed him in the past; helping people cheat on tests, taking the blame, and especially making ex-boyfriends jealous. Gardevoir is surprised at Cacturne's severe inferiority complex until he points out why no one would ever go out with him; he can't hug anyone because he's so spiky that it will hurt them, he can't kiss anyone because his mouth is a bunch of holes, and Cacturne in general are known for stalking and killing lost travelers, and when he tries being a better person than that he's mocked and ridiculed. And the worst part, for him, is that he's ugly. Gardevoir can't bear to hear him berate himself any longer and hugs him. Cacturne begins insulting her, asking if she wants her skin punctured, but she won't let go, and eventually he becomes truly concerned, not wanting Gardevoir to get hurt by his spikes. Gardevoir just talks to him, saying he's a great leader, very kind, was willing to risk his life to save her even when he hated her, has a ton of friends, and is respected by everyone. Cacturne continues asking Gardevoir to let go before she tells him one final thing: she doesn't think he's ugly. She gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and asks if she's forgiven. Cacturne smiles and says she's forgiven. Gardevoir quickly realizes that she finally got Cacturne to smile, which Cacturne abruptly stops doing and denies. Gardevoir tells him it really was a nice smile, and though he isn't looking at her, he's smiling again. Banette and Scizor watch from the bushes. Banette laughs, saying he knew it would work, as Scizor reluctantly hands him five dollars. Cast * Banette * Bellsprout * Cacturne * Charmeleon * Clefairy * Gardevoir * Gengar * Houndoom * Kadabra * Lileep * Mawile * Oddish * Scizor * Swinub * Weavile Hosts * Mew * Mewtwo Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:Total Pokemon Series